1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning system of a position measuring device for photo-electric scanning of a measuring graduation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The scanning system of a position measuring device for photo-electric scanning of a measuring graduation has a support with components. The components are, for example, optical components for guiding a scanning light beam, wherein guiding can be deflection, collimation or splitting, or, for example, electrical components, such as detector elements for the conversion of the scanning light beam into electrical scanning signals. In the course of a relative movement of a scanning graduation of the scanning system in relation to the measuring graduation the scanning light beam is modulated as a function of the position. For position measuring, the scanning system is fastened on a first one of the objects to be measured, and the measuring graduation on a second one of the objects to be measured which can be moved in relation to the first one. For a highly accurate position measurement it is necessary that the scanning light beam be exclusively modulated as a result of a relative movement of the objects to be measured. Thermal influences on the scanning system should not affect the position measurement.